Animate objects
Allows assorted inanimate objects to animate and act at the behest of the caster. Original D&D ''Animate Objects'' The spell is introduced in Supplement I: Greyhawk as a cleric spell. Anti-clerics can also use it. * Spell Level 6 * Duration 6 turns * Range 6" The caster can animate one large object, two human-sized objects that act as the caster desires. A large, heavy object will be slow, but more damaging. An animated statue of human size, for instance, would move 3"/turn, attack every other turn for 2d8 damage, and have an AC of 1. A chair would do small damage, but it would be able to move rapidly. A rug might pull out from under others and smother them, and a tapestry might wrap around someone's head and smother them. ''Animate Rock'' The spell is introduced in Supplement 3: Eldritch Wizardry as a druid spell. * Spell Level 7 * Duration 6 turns The caster animates up to 2 cubic feet per caster level of stone. The rock moves at 2-4" per turn, the faster speed for rock that has been shaped into something with limbs (such as statues). The animated rock has a 30% chance of not obeying the caster that animated it. AD&D Animate Objects Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a cleric spell. The caster animates one or more objects whose total combined area does not exceed the spell's area. An animated object's characteristics depend upon the form and substance of the object, with your DM determining the objects' traits. *'Movement': A large stone pedestal could rock forward at 1", a stone statue could move at 4", a wooden statue 8", a light ivory stool oculd move 12", a slithering rope or tapestry could move 1" or 2", a rolling jug or ball could move 3" to 6". *'Damage': Light, supple items like rope or rugs can obscure vision, obstruct movement, bind, trip, and smother, though they don't do damage. Hard, light objects can strike for 1d2 damage. Hard, hefty items can strike for 2d4 points of damage. Heavier items could do 3d6, 4d6, or 5d6 damage. *'Rate of Attack': Heavy objects may attack once every five rounds, and light objects might attack once per round *'Armor Class': Hard objects and fast objects have higher AC's, while large, soft objects have low AC's. *'Effective Weapons': A sharp, cutting weapon is effective against soft substances like fabric, wood, and leather, while heavy smashing weapons are effective against hard subtances like stone and metal. Animate Rock Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a druid spell. The caster causes some separate stone object of up to the target size (a boulder, a stone statue, a stone altar, or the like) to animate and obey the caster's commands. The animated object can attack, break objects, defend the caster, or any other simple activity (described in about 12 words or so). The stone is a mindless automaton, without independent Intelligence. Category:Spells Category:Level 6 Spell Category:OD&D Spell Category:Cleric Spell Category:Anti-cleric Spell Category:Level 7 Spell Category:Druid Spell Category:Transmutation Spell